


【AU】A Lot Like Love (1)

by Kathleen_719



Series: A Lot Like Love [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 双向暗恋。一个不说破，一个不自知。Thor和Loki是青梅竹马，彼此之间维持着写作“暗恋”读作“暧昧”的关系。全世界都知道Loki真正爱的人是Thor，但是另一方当事人却看不透现实。





	【AU】A Lot Like Love (1)

　Chapter One 

　Jane·Foster知道自己在谈恋爱方面惹人艳羡，皆因男朋友Thor·Odinson非常符合大众对完美男人的定义：无可挑剔的火辣身材，英俊如北欧神祗，事业有成（纵便是家族企业，但在他经营下亦有声有色），待人温文有礼，对自己也颇为体贴——可能有人会觉得他们之间不够热情如火，但科学家本来就是理智行先的人群，最怕烧毁理智的激情，所以不够热情对她来讲反而不是缺点。  
　综上所述，如果天文学家小姐再有怨言的话，那真是于理不容。  
　可是，Jane·Foster就是有不满。她不满的对象是Thor的竹马死党Loki·Laufeyson。  
　  
　见面前，Jane经常听Thor说起他和Loki过往的点滴。当然，Thor不是故意说起Loki的事，而是关于这个完美金发男人的每件过往，那位Jane素未谋面的Mr. Laufeyson都参与了。虽然Loki的名字经常出现，但Jane没觉得有什么不妥，毕竟谁没个好朋友呢。  
　及到第一次见面，天文学家小姐从两人的互动里察觉到一丝异样。这两人之间的磁场氛围真不是一句“友情”能描述：那些默契的相视一笑，那些自然的肢体接触，还有那些私密的只有两人才懂的笑话暗语，直叫Jane觉得自己是搭桌的陌生人，对，连第三者都算不上，因为自己一句话都插不进去。  
　这很正常，毕竟他们相处了二十几年，而我和Thor只拍了三个月拖……但是Ms. Foster叫自己不要胡思乱想的努力在她跟Loki独处时彻底失败。  
　Thor在场时，Mr. Laufeyson笑容漂亮让人如沐春风，而当Thor因为听电话而离席后，一切都变了样。  
　“你吃太少了。”Loki收起了笑容，冷冷看一眼Jane盘子里的沙拉，她当晚除了头盘的蔬菜汤外唯一吃的东西。  
　“I beg your pardon（你说什么）？”  
　“Thor的口味变了呢。”  
　语调嘲讽的黑发男子漂亮绿眸投过来的目光让Jane想起纪录片中看过的盯着猎物的蛇，让她无端起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　Ms. Foster知道之前Thor交往的都是外表妩媚的女性，而自己一年到头不是在野外观测就是在实验室，舒适的纯棉衣服牛仔裤是她的第一着装选择。虽然自豪于自己的头脑，但站在Thor身旁，尤其见过他之前女朋友的照片，Jane没有一丝忐忑那是骗人的。  
　偏偏，Loki就发现了她自以为隐藏得很好的不够自信。  
　  
　当Jane把此事告诉男朋友，说他死党不喜欢自己时，换来的却是Thor的哈哈大笑。  
　“怎么会呢？Loki是比较毒舌但他没有恶意。”  
　你确定？天文学家小姐一脸的不信服。  
　“你跟Loki多相处些日子就会喜欢上他的了。”说罢，金发男人抓起女朋友的手吻了一下手背。  
　Jane好想说她不想再见那个漂亮精致的男人，不过既然她喜欢Thor，而Loki是Thor最好的朋友，那么这种相处怕是免不了的。幸好Ms. Foster的情商与智商一样高，她决定观察多几次再作决定。  
　  
　*****  
　和Thor拍拖半年，和Loki及Thor其他朋友认识三个月之后，Ms. Foster怀疑“友达以上恋人未满”这词也不足以形容自己男朋友跟他竹马之交的关系。  
　  
　论据一，Loki不舒服是Thor取消他们小长假外出度假的正当理由（Are you kidding me？）。  
　当Thor一脸抱歉地在餐厅饭桌上宣布这一消息时，Jane惊讶得目瞪口呆，连带切小羊排的刀都在精致的骨瓷餐盘上划了一下，发出刺耳但不甚响亮的声音。  
　“我记得Loki有同居女朋友，是说我的记忆出现错误了？还是说他和Natasha分手了？”  
　“都没有。”Thor放下刀叉，尝试安抚明显处于炸毛状态的女朋友，“但是Loki生病时脾气特别暴躁，爱指使人又喜欢撒娇，只有我能搞定他。”  
　你有听听自己嘴里说出来的话吗Mr. Odinson？这种宠溺的语调是谈论好朋友时该用的？  
　“抱歉Jane，但我不能放下Loki不管。”  
　“为什么？”  
　Jane放下刀叉，语气不大好。虽然她今晚其实想告诉男朋友因为监测数据异常，自己希望小长假时留在实验室，很抱歉浪费了对方一番心意；而当Thor说不能去度假时，Ms. Foster心中相当窃喜不需要负破坏计划的责任。  
　但是！Thor的理由竟然是Loki？这算什么！  
　“Loki体质比较特殊，每次生病大约三天就能痊愈。不过这三天里人会非常难受，但是我在旁的话他比较安心。老实说，照顾生病的Loki是我12岁开始的习惯，不看见他恢复精神，我会一直牵挂。Jane，这是我们第一次外出度假，我不想陪在你身边但心不在焉，一直记挂Loki，这样对你不尊重。”  
　天文学家小姐抿住嘴唇，实在不知道该生气自己比不上Loki在Thor心中的位置还是该欣赏男朋友对另一个男人的真挚感情。  
　  
　论据二，无论高兴地的还是沮丧的事情，Loki都是Thor的首个听众，或唯一的听众。  
　Jane和Thor见面的频率一直维持在一星期两天左右，电话倒是每天都会打，谈话时间有长有短，从10分钟到30分钟不等，不过从未试过超越30分钟。  
　Thor和Loki之间就不一样了。只要他们双方都在A城，那么每天见面是肯定的，或午饭或晚饭，甚至只喝一杯咖啡或茶。如果任一方出差了，那么电话或信息可以持续一，整，晚。  
　Jane是怎样知道的？  
　哦，别误会。Thor陪着女朋友时是专心一意的，他们吃饭看电影聊天，像普通情侣一样。但不见面时，Ms. Foster试过给男朋友打电话，连着俩小时没打通！随后Thor回拨电话过来时，第一句永远是“抱歉，刚才给Loki打电话了”。  
　好吧。天文学家小姐已经懒得去计较。  
　一开始她还好奇，Thor和Loki究竟有什么事情可以说那么久；随着时间推移，她已经接受对自己男朋友来说，跟Loki聊天是他放松紧绷神经的最佳方法。  
　有着这样的交情，又有这种频率的交流，Loki总能获得第一手资讯显然是最合乎情理之事。  
　就像现在这样。  
　  
　“我获得了业内杰出青年的殊荣。”当Thor特意给女朋友倒了一杯庆祝的香槟后，兴致勃勃地告诉了对方这个好消息。  
　Jane当然为男朋友高兴。他们碰杯，呷一口泡沫细腻香味馥郁口感精致的香槟，以示庆祝。  
　“什么时候得到的消息？”  
　Thor抬起手腕看表：“1小时48分钟之前。”  
　那自己得知消息的时间还挺早。Ms. Foster眼睛一转，打算试探一下男朋友。  
　“Loki知道消息了吗？”  
　“当然。我一放下协会秘书长电话便立即给Loki电话告诉他这个好消息。”  
　Thor笑得非常好看，而且说得理直气壮。Jane心里默默翻了个白眼，嘀咕一句“我就知道”，又去喝香槟。  
　男朋友却还在那儿兴奋地说竹马之交：“Loki可没话说，他立即开车到城郊的酒庄给我买了这瓶香槟。他知道我最喜欢这牌子这年份。他走了不够10分钟，Jane你就到了。Jane？你怎么了？”  
　被香槟呛到的Ms. Foster剧烈咳嗽起来。  
　Fine。我就知道，再快，也比不上Mr. Laufeyson。  
　甚至，她都懒得问，如果今天不是约了见面的话，自己什么时候才会接到分享消息的电话；也懒得再追问，这香槟是否10分钟前已开过，完成了第一轮庆祝使命。  
　  
　论据三，Thor不会在公众场合有亲昵举动，除非对方是Loki。  
　Jane·Foster指的并非勾肩搭背这种程度的动作，那是亲密，不是亲昵，有区别的。甚至，天文学家小姐指的不（仅）是一群人聚会时那两个男人无比自觉地腻歪一起拿着酒杯互相咬耳朵，她现在已经练就了Loki女朋友Natasha那样熟视无睹的功力。  
　Jane和Thor在公众场合会牵手，Thor有时甚至会搂着她肩膀，但绝不会亲吻她，唯一有的只是出于礼节性的吻脸颊。  
　Ms. Foster的实习生Darcy在知道他们交往半年还未上过床时惊讶得下巴都掉下来了。  
　“你们很少Kiss？没有Make Out？天啊，你那火辣男友是吃草系的？还是说，其实他那个不行？”  
　Jane虽然当时就否决了这个可能性，但心里不是没有怀疑过Thor的“能力”问题。但其实还有一种可能性Darcy没有当面说出来，就是he is just not that into you（他没有那么喜欢你）。  
　  
　直到那晚的Christmas Party，Jane终于确定，Thor不是因为性格或其他原因而不在公众场合有亲昵动作，只不过对象不是自己罢了。  
　室内派对闷热得让人头晕，天文学家小姐本就不太适应这种嬉闹狂欢的气氛，于是想找男朋友打声招呼便先行离去。但是找了一圈而不得，显然Thor不在派对中，可能到外面抽烟了。  
　果不其然，Jane在酒店门口见到了正在吞云吐雾的Thor，和正努力点烟的Loki。  
　风很大，打火机的火焰被吹跑/吹灭了数次，无论Loki怎么转方向，甚至Thor靠过来用身体帮忙挡风，那香烟就是顽强地不肯燃烧。  
　黑发男人耸肩翻了个白眼，上半身靠住墙壁，支起一条大长腿，然后对着金发男人扬了扬下巴。Thor咧嘴笑了一下，凑过来，用嘴上叼住的燃烧着的香烟烟头接触Loki唇上香烟的烟头，让他借火点烟。  
　因为是暗火，两个高大英俊的男人必须同时用力吸，一个是让火烧得更旺而另一个则是想让自己那根烟尽快烧起来。就这样，烟头对着烟头，同步吸气吐烟的动作维持了十几秒。  
　这画面简直暧昧出天际，情涩得教观者脸红耳热。如果用性心理学来解释，这是压抑感情中接吻的投影。  
　目睹这一幕的Jane·Foster终于正视了之前一直逃避的问题：Thor·Odinson其实爱Loki·Laufeyson甚于自己，很多。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
